


Ein sexy Abendessen

by Persephonexoxo



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Seduction, Sexy Times, Slash, Smut, Teasing, ringsy - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonexoxo/pseuds/Persephonexoxo
Summary: In Anlehnung an die Folge 5855 Eröffnungsfeier vom 11.05.18  -  "Du schnappst dir jetzt diesen sexy Trainee Job, in deinem sexy Outfit und dann arbeitest du dich in Rekordzeit sexy nach oben. Dafür brauchst du überhaupt keinen Huber nur nen Freund der an dich glaubt... Hast du ne Idee für n sexy Abendessen, ich hab Hunger?" Ob Ringo da eine Idee hat? Bestimmt.  -  Ringsy Slash/Smut und ein bisschen Fluff :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well that escalated quickly :D Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal sowas schreiben würde aber diese Folge hat praktisch nach so einer Fanfic geschrien :D Viel Spaß!

Easy: "Du schnappst dir jetzt diesen sexy Trainee Job, in deinem sexy Outfit und dann arbeitest du dich in Rekordzeit sexy nach oben. Dafür brauchst du überhaupt keinen Huber nur nen Freund der an dich glaubt... Hast du ne Idee für n sexy Abendessen, ich hab Hunger?"

Ringo grinst. "Hmm..." , sagt er und geht zu Easy der immer noch in den offenen Kühlschrank starrt. "Ich hätte da schon ne... sexy... Idee" , sagt er, stellt sich dicht hinter Easy und fängt an verführerisch dessen Hals zu küssen." "Das war eigentlich nicht das was ich mit Abendessen meinte..." , sagt Easy doch er lässt seinen Kopf nach hinten an Ringos Brust fallen. "Kannst ja Stop sagen..." , flüstert Ringo in Easys Ohr während seine Lippen weiter über dessen Hals wandern und schließlich sanft an Easys Ohrläppchen knabbern. Easy entweicht ein Seufzen. Ringos Hände wandern unterdessen über Easys Oberkörper, streicheln vorsichtig seine Brust und schieben sich schließlich unter sein Sweatshirt. Easy stöhnt auf als Ringo über eine seiner Brustwarzen fährt. Ringo weiß genau wie er seinen Freund verrückt machen kann. Seine Lippen lassen nicht von Easys Hals ab und seine Hände gleiten sanft über den Körper seines Freundes, über die Brust, an der Seite hinunter, über seine Oberschenkel und natürlich ganz knapp an dessen Schritt vorbei. Easy stöhnt erneut auf und unternimmt natürlich keinerlei Versuch seinen Freund zu stoppen, ehr das Gegenteil, er schmiegt sich eng mit dem Rücken an ihn und merkt, dass auch Ringo mindestens so erregt ist wie er selbst, was ihn noch wahnsinniger macht. Ringo lächelt siegreich, plötzlich stoppt er und sagt frech: "Und soll ich immer noch aufhören." "Komm endlich her!" , sagt Easy bestimmend und zieht Ringo an dessen Hemdkragen zu sich und küsst ihn stürmisch, während er ihn Richtung Schlafzimmer drängt. "Ach haben's wir jetzt plötzlich doch eilig Herr Winter? Das ging ja schnell." , unterbricht Ringo grinsend den Kuss. "Selber schuld, du hast angefangen." , sagt Easy außer Atem und streift Ringo das Jacket von den Schultern während er nicht aufhört ihn zu küssen. Mit einem kleinen Schubs von Easy fällt Ringo auf dessen Bett, er lacht. "Du wolltest ein sexy Abendessen" , sagt Ringo provozierend. "Halt die Klappe" , sagt Easy und schon liegen seine Lippen wieder auf denen seines Geliebten während seine Hände fahrig dessen Hemd aufknöpfen. Ringo zieht Easy das Sweatshirt aus, lässt seine Hände über den nackten Rücken seines Freundes wandern, während dieser damit beschäftigt ist seinen Oberkörper mit Küssen zu übersäen. Schnell zieht Ringo seinen Freund wieder zu sich hinauf und küsst ihn leidenschaftlich. Gerade als Ringo sich daran macht Easys Jeans zu öffnen, klopft es laut an der Tür. "Easy, Ringo wollt ihr was essen, ich hab Pizza mitgebracht?" Ringo stöhnt genervt auf, Tobias hatte wirklich immer das blödste Timing. "Muss mein Halbruder denn ausgerechnet heute seinen fürsorglichen Tag haben... sonst denkt er doch auch nicht an uns." , jammert Ringo. "Ach komm Ringo, ich hab echt Hunger." , sagt Easy und kichert. "Hmm" macht Ringo, er ist nicht gerade begeistert aber weiß, dass Easy sowieso keine Ruhe geben wird, schon gar nicht wenn er Hunger hat. "Wir kommen gleich." , ruft Easy durch die geschlossene Tür. "Ich hoffe das ist nicht wörtlich zu nehmen, dann wollte ich das nämlich nicht wissen." , ruft Tobias während er sich schon wieder in die Küche begibt um den Tisch zu decken. "Schön wär's." , stöhnt Ringo und zieht sich sein Hemd wieder an. "Ich machs wieder gut." , flüstert Easy und gibt seinen Freund einen innigen Kuss, bevor die beiden sich auf ins Wohnzimmer machen. 

Der Abend wurde hingegen Ringos Erwartungen doch ganz lustig, auch weil die beiden sich diverse Anspielungen nicht verkneifen konnten und Tobias dabei jedes Mal genervt die Augen verdrehte. Und weil Ringo Easy natürlich nicht vergessen lies, dass dieser gerade Pizza dem Sex mit ihm vorgezogen hatte, machte er sich einen Spaß daraus Easy zu reizen, mit kleinen Gesten und Berührungen, die für einen Außenstehenden vielleicht gar nicht auffällig waren, von denen Ringo aber wusste, dass sie seinen Freund wahnsinnig machten. Nicht nur einmal zischte Easy Ringo ein halbherziges "Hör jetzt auf damit." zu als dieser ganz selbstverständlich unter dem Tisch eine Hand auf dessen Knie legte und anfing langsam an der Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel entlang zu fahren. Ringo grinst ihn darauf nur an. "Was mach ich denn?" , fragt er nur frech. "Das weißt du genau." "Strafe muss sein." , grinst Ringo. "Außerdem gefällt es dir doch... oder willst du mir was anderes erzählen?" , flüstert Ringo verführerisch und nähert sich Easys Gesicht. Easy zieht ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, er kann einfach nicht anders, wer kann schon Richard Beckmann widerstehen, wenn er es so darauf anlegt? Die beiden können froh sein, dass Tobias gerade im Bad ist als sich diese Szenen abspielen, sonst hätte er die beiden wohl eigenhändig nach dem Motto "Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!" aus der Wohnung geschmissen. Aber als Tobias zurück kommt, lässt Ringo sofort von Easy ab und tut so als wäre nichts gewesen. Easy macht das nur noch verrückter, längst war es nicht mehr Ringo der unbedingt zurück ins Bett wollte sondern Easy. Doch natürlich macht Ringo keinerlei Anstalten sich in ihr Zimmer zu verabschieden, sondern trinkt seelenruhig sein Bier und unterhält sich mit Tobias, er genoss es seinen Freund ein wenig zu ärgern.


	2. Chapter 2

Als Tobias sich dann endlich mit den Worten "Ich muss noch mit Stinker Gassi." aus der Wohnung verabschiedet atmet Easy fast schon erleichtert auf. Lange hätte er Ringos Verführung nicht mehr stand halten können und er muss zugeben dass er bereits mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte auf Tobias Anwesenheit zu scheißen und Ringo einfach in sein Zimmer zu zerren. Ringo sieht ihn nun grinsend an, er war auf Easys Reaktion gespannt nachdem er ihn den ganzen Abend gereizt hatte und natürlich hatte auch ihn das verführerische Spiel nicht kalt gelassen. "Und entsprach das jetzt mehr deiner Vorstellung von einem sexy Abendessen?" fragt er frech und wirft Easy einen herausfordernden Blick zu. 

Und plötzlich geht alles ganz schnell und Ringo findet sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Küchenzeile gepresst wieder, Easys Lippen nur Millimeter von seinen entfernt. "Du bist unmöglich Richard Beckmann." sagte Easy atemlos und küsst Ringo stürmisch. Ringo keucht auf, er ist etwas überrumpelt von Easys plötzlicher Dominanz, aber er muss zugeben, dass ihn diese neue Seite an Easy ziemlich anmacht. Eigentlich wollte er Easy noch etwas zappeln lassen, immerhin hatte der ihm vorhin auch den Sex verwehrt, aber spätestens als Easys Lippen auf seinem Hals landen ist das einzige woran Ringo noch fähig ist zu denken Easys Lippen auf seinen und dessen Körper der ihn immer noch gegen die Küchenzeile drückt und keinen Zweifel daran lässt, dass er ihm gehört. Und so kann Ringo gar nicht anders als seinen Freund wild zurück zu küssen und seine Hände in dessen Haare zu vergraben. Easy zieht seinen Geliebten nun hektisch in sein Schlafzimmer, während er bereits dessen Hemd aufknöpft, wobei Ringo froh sein kann, dass seine Hemdknöpfe das ganze überleben, denn als besonders sanft kann man Easys Vorgehensweise nun wirklich nicht mehr beschreiben. Kurzerhand zieht der sich auch noch sein eigenes Shirt über den Kopf unter das Ringo bereits seine Hände geschoben hat. Die Klamotten landen irgendwo auf dem Boden der 2er WG und bis die beiden auf Easys Bett gelandet sind haben beide schon nur noch ihre Boxershorts an, die allerdings auch bald folgen. 

Easy hat Ringo unter sich aufs Bett gepinnt, die nackten Körper eng an einander geschmiegt. Easys Lippen finden ihren Weg zu Ringos Hals und saugen sich dort fest, hinterlassen einen dunklen Fleck. Ringo stöhnt nur und versucht Easy noch näher an sich zu ziehen, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich ist. Nun wandern Easys Lippen den Oberkörper seines Freundes hinunter, berühren Ringos empfindlichste Stellen. Ringo stöhnt auf. Tja Ringo ist eben nicht der einzige der weiß was seinem Freund gefällt, auch Easy versteht es sehr gut seinen Freund wahnsinnig zu machen. "Mhhm... Easy... bitte... ich will dich..." stöhnt Ringo schon fast flehend und versucht seinen Freund zu sich nach oben zu ziehen um endlich einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. "Wer von uns beiden hat's jetzt eilig?" fragt Easy grinsend. Eigentlich hätte Easy große Lust seinen Freund noch etwas zappeln zu lassen, ihn so sehr an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu treiben wie er es die vergangene Stunde mit ihm gemacht hatte. Aber Ringos grau-blauen Augen, die ihn voller Lust fixieren kann er dann doch nicht widerstehen und so lässt er sich von seinem Freund in einen innigen Kuss ziehen bevor die beiden ihr Liebesspiel fortsetzen. Nur noch das Stöhnen der beiden erfüllt den Raum, die beiden genießen ihre Leidenschaft und ob die ganze WG sie hören kann ist ihnen dabei ziemlich egal. 

Und als Tobias vom Gassi gehen zurück kommt, geht der sofort wieder rückwärts aus der Tür. Das musste er sich nun wirklich nicht geben, vielleicht war es besser die beiden für eine Weile alleine zu lassen, vielleicht auch für die ganze Nacht. Saskia schuldete ihm sowieso noch einmal Asyl und ein "kein Date" mit Saskia war ihm auch um einiges lieber als seinem Halbbruder und seinem besten Freund beim Sex zuhören zu müssen. 

Später liegen Ringo und Easy atemlos nebeneinander. "Wow..." bringt Ringo nur über die Lippen. "Sprachlos Herr Beckmann?" lacht Easy. "Also wenn sowas dabei raus kommt, darf Tobias uns ruhig öfter stören." grinst Ringo zurück. "Von wegen Tobias, du konntest einfach nur deine Finger nicht bei dir behalten." sagt Easy. "Hat doch funktioniert. Du wolltest doch ausdrücklich ein sexy Abendessen." antwortet Ringo frech. "Das wirst du mich auch nie mehr vergessen lassen oder?" fragt Easy belustigt. "Im Gegenteil, wir sollten das öfter machen, besonders wenn es auf dich so eine Wirkung hat" erwidert Ringo und grinst. "Untersteh dich." sagt Easy, zieht seinen Freund aber gleich darauf in einen innigen Kuss. 

"Es ist so schön mit dir." sagt Ringo nachdenklich als die beiden sich wieder von einander gelöst haben, er streicht seinem Freund zärtlich über die Wange. "Ich liebe dich" erwidert Easy und küsst seinen Freund erneut. "Ich dich auch... mehr als ich dir sagen kann" antwortet Ringo mit einem Lächeln, bevor die beiden wieder in einem innigen Kuss versinken, der diesmal langsam, sanft und voller Zärtlichkeit und Liebe ist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Morgen danach...

Am nächsten Morgen wacht Ringo als erstes auf. Als ihm die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht durch den Kopf gehen, muss er lächeln. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er Easy mit seinem kleinen Spielchen so aus der Reserve locken konnte, aber wenn es nach ihm ging konnte Easy diese neue dominante Seite gerne öfter auspacken. Er sieht zu seinem Freund der noch immer schlafend neben ihm lag und kuschelt sich noch enger an ihn. Er konnte nie genug von der Nähe zu Easy bekommen, eine Nähe die er bis jetzt noch bei niemanden gespürt hatte, die Gewissheit so geliebt zu werden wie er ist. Easy ist von Ringos Bewegungen wach geworden und dreht sich verschlafen zu seinem Freund um. "Na, gut geschlafen?" , sagt er und zieht Ringo mit einem glücklichen Seufzen in seine Arme. "Aber hallo, nach der Nacht." , grinst Ringo und gibt seinem Geliebten einen Kuss, den Easy sofort intensiviert. "Na hast du gestern etwa nicht genug bekommen?" , fragt Ringo scherzhaft. "Von dir krieg ich nie genug." , antwortet Easy mit einem Grinsen und zieht Ringo wieder zu sich. "Hmm" , lächelt der und schlingt seine Arme um Easy. Auch wenn er es vor anderen niemals zugeben würde, er genießt es mit Easy einfach nur so da zu liegen, zu kuscheln und sich einfach fallen lassen zu können. Nach einer Weile sagt Easy: "Mhhm... Ich glaube ich brauche dann mal ne Dusche... und Frühstück..." Er löst sich von Ringo um aufzustehen. Dieser hält ihn allerdings fest und versucht ihn wieder zu sich zu ziehen. "Noch 5 Minuten." , sagt er und kuschelt sich wieder an Easy. Easy lacht: "Richard Beckmann, der große Kuschler, wer hätte das gedacht." "Nur mit dir." , lächelt Ringo. Easy sieht seinen Freund verliebt an, diese sanfte und verletzliche Seite von Ringo, die nur er zu sehen bekommt, macht ihn jedesmal aufs neue sprachlos und auch ein bisschen stolz, dass ausgerechnet er derjenige ist der an ihn heran kommt. Aus 5 Minuten wurden schließlich 15 Minuten bevor Ringo Easy endlich ins Bad gehen lies, allerdings nur um ihm kurz darauf unter die Dusche zu folgen, man sollte ja schließlich Wasser sparen. ;)

Wenig später waren die beiden dann endlich fertig mit duschen und begannen sich anzuziehen. Da Ringo keine frischen Shirts bei Easy hatte und sein Anzug den er gestern angehabt hatte sowieso noch irgendwo in der Wohnung verstreut lag - das ist natürlich der einzige Grund ;) - nahm er sich kurzerhand eines von Easys T-Shirts und ging in die Küche wo Easy bereits vor dem Kühlschrank stand. "Du, ich glaube wir müssen drüben frühstücken, der Kühlschrank hier ist immer noch ziemlich leer." , sagt er bevor er sich zu Ringo umdreht und ihn erst mal kurz anstarren muss, er muss zugeben, dass er es gleichzeitig heiß und unheimlich süß findet, dass sein Freund seine Klamotten trägt. "Steht dir." , sagt er mit einem Lächeln zu Ringo. "Mhhm.." , macht dieser nur und zieht seinen Freund in eine lange Umarmung.

Als die beiden Hand in Hand in die Dach WG kommen, treffen sie überraschender Weise auf Tobias der mit Saskia frühstückt. "Na, heiße Nacht gehabt?" , fragt diese belustigt als die beiden sich setzen. "Ohh hat sich Tobias bei dir beschwert?" , antwortet Ringo frech. "Auch. Aber an deiner Stelle würde ich mal in den Spiegel schauen." , kichert sie. Ringo schaut sie nur komisch an und geht schließlich ins Bad um ihrer Aufforderung nachzukommen. Denn was Ringo nämlich heute noch nicht aufgefallen war, waren die zahlreichen Knutschflecke die seinen Hals zierten. Kurz darauf hört man aus dem Bad nur ein "Verdammt, Easy!" während der Rest der WG in Lachen ausbricht.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued... 
> 
> Ich weiß ich bin gemein, die beiden zu stören :D Schauen wir mal ob Ringo bzw. mittlerweile Easy seinen Sex noch kriegt, was meint ihr? ;)  
> Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen :)  
> LG Persephone


End file.
